Jupiter Bolt
Jupiter is a Lightning Elemental. She is the third sister of Elizabeth and Dementer. she is also one of the four season spirit call Autumn. Cousin to the four great element. Caretaker of Universal Orchestra Appearance Jupiter appear to be a young boy in his teen year. He has a short white hair and skinny arm and leg. His iris is pure blue. He constantly conjure lightning when he is mad. He is super hot headed. Background At the ancient times, long before man civilize, long before monster terrorize the human, long before god and deity appear on earth, there was the era of elemental. At the beginning time of the world, many elemental is born into the world. Jupiter is one of them. Back then, she call herself Autumn Fall. Story At some point of the timeline, Her big sister turn into a tree and went domain. The younger sister become corrupt by dark forces. She ran away from them. Not too long, she meet a Zeus who mistreat her but grant her a wish in return. As trauma of her experience, she wish to become a man. Her wish come true. Her gender change and he rename herself as Jupiter Bolt. After that, he cant across giant island. He meet Fee Fi Fo Fun and teach them how to play drum. This result on the thunder sound coming from earth. At some point of the timeline, Jupiter found out the source behind her sisters circumstances. He swear to protect his family. Jupiter went to fight off the darkness but was stop by Famine. All his power is taken by famine. He turn into a young child ever since. With his little power left, he travel around the world and searching for an audience with each thunder god and decide to create the deadliest weapon to defeat the chaos cycle. He first hunt down the thunderbird and get its lightning feather as the core for the weapon. He then pay a visit to the deity who wrong him, Zeus. He has Zeus charge the feather with his lightning spear. Then he travel to India and meet Indra. Indra use his Vajra to strength his spear. Then Raijin in Japan help to play his drum and has thunder storm in the weapon. Dian Mu in China use her mirror to flash lightning into the weapon as well. In norse, he has thor hammer the feather into a weapon. Shango from Yoruba then carve a lightning stone into the weapon with this twin axe and cast a spell on whoever misuse it will have heaven thunder descend on them. Jupiter with the 6 power of thunder god searching for two more thunder god to complete his ultimate weapon and bring the fight to chaos cycle. Powers and Abilities As ancient primordial elemental, he is very powerful and stronger than all three of his sister. Super Speed '''- As the thunder himself, he can travel in lightning speed. '''Lightning generation - '''He can easily control lightning and generate lightning himself. He can heal himself with the lightning struck on himself. '''Ultimate Weapon (???)-''' It is unknown how the weapon look like. It has left two more thunder god power to storm in it. It is presume to have the power of yellow lightning spear, red lightning from indra, thunderous sound and flashy light when use. It will be durable as it is forge with thor hammer and only able use by choose master. Relationship 'Elizabeth ' Elizabeth has no idea her sister has become a he. '''Summer Their stories is yet to unfold. 'Demeter' He is unaware that demeter free herself from the tree prison 'Chaos Cycle' He swear to free her sister from their control. Mamaragan He is one of the thunder god who ride the thunder storm cloud. Currently missing. It said that Jupiter need his thundercloud to complete his weapon. For some reason, his lightning is green in color Heyoka A sacred thunder spirit who act everything backward which dance to the thunder and lightning. One of the thunder god Jupiter looking for, Quotes *I swear i will save you both *Dont force me to use this. *You ASK for IT Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Killua Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Elemental Category:Neutral Category:Season Category:Lightning Category:Siblings Category:No Center Category:Teenagers Category:Power users Category:Weapon users